Clashing Magic
by RnDm-BandNerd
Summary: AU CCSHP 3 years ago Sakura thought the world was finally safe, correction, her world was safe. Little did she know there is a whole world filled with magic fighting for peace. Will Sakura and her magic be enough to save it or will she cause it's distruct


7/2/06

_**Full Summary:**_

When Sakura mastered all of the Clow cards 3 years ago she thought the world was finally safe, correction, _her _world was safe. So now instead of joining her friends for their first at Tomoeda High she is whisked away half way around the world to protect a boy named Harry, but in the end, who needs more protection? And why does Voldemort feel so familiar?

_**A/N:**_ This fic takes place after the anime and before the movie (hint this fic will include the void card he he) Even though its after the anime lets just say that Syaoran hasnt confessed his love yet to make things more interesting alright? haha YAY WHAT FUN XPP...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter.

**_Clashing Magic_ **

**Chapter 1**  
The Beginning

_

* * *

_

_  
Tap. Tap. Tap._

A heap of blankets groaned.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Kero… I don't want to wake up yet…"

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP- 

The mass of blankets suddenly threw up a petit girl of 14. Her short auburn hair stuck up in random directions. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal kind emerald eyes.

Finally realizing why she was even up in the first place she growled, "KERO-CHAN ITS SUMMER AND I—"

The young girl blinked in slight confusion.

"Hey what's this?" On her lap was a letter with her name written in shimmering green calligraphy. She turned it over, there was a peculiar seal holding the letter closed. It read:

Hogwarts

"Hogwarts?" the young girl said slowly. She wondered if she should open it. As her fingers touched the almost medieval like seal she felt… magic? She dropped it… powerful magic.

"Kero-chan… Kero-chan… KERO!" she hit the drawer where her furry friend resided and out came a sleepy looking stuffed animal like creature.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Kero whined as he floated clumsily towards his master.

"What is it now Sakura? I ate a lot of cake last night and I really need to sleep it off…" He plopped onto Sakura's bed with a soft thump and proceeded to pat his stomach to prove his point.

"Kero take a look at this." Sakura cautiously lifted up the letter. Immediately Kero became interested when he spotted the seal.

"Hog- warts..? I dunno Sakura. Where'd yah find it?"

"I found it on my bed after I woke up from all the tapping, I think it was coming from the window." Sakura and Kero looked at Sakura's winder. It was open, and just outside was an owl fluttering impatiently as if it was waiting for something.

"You can come in," Sakura said kindly as if it was everyday she spoke to odd birds.

"It doesn't look dangerous, so why dontcha open it huh?"

"I don't know Kero-chan, don't you feel the magic? It's different from our kind of magic."

"Yeah so? Its just Western Magic, so what are you gunna open it or do I hafta?"

"Its ok I'll do it." Sakura broke the seal and held her breath. You always have to be careful when dealing with magic. Nothing happened. Sakura took a peak inside, there were only several leaves of paper.

Sakura turned to Kero with a surprised look on her face. "Kero-chan… this is an acceptance letter to—"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

"Harry! Ron! Wake up already," called a girl with unruly hair. She shook the two boys harshly. 

"What do you want Hermione?" the boy with red hair groaned.

"What do you think I want, Ron? Just wake up."

"What's going on then Hermione?" another boy sat up sleepily and put on his black-rimmed glasses.

"They're holding a giant meeting downstairs. Everyone in the Order is there!"

"WHAT!" both boys yelled. Hermione immediately hushed them.

"Be quiet, they might hear us.Harry got out of his bed and retrieved his precious cloak.

"Let's find out why we're not invited, shall we?" his friends reflected his sneaky smile. The gang tiptoed towards the meeting room and crouched by the door.

"Darn we can't hear a bloody thing!" cursed Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that." Hermione whispered a spell.

* * *

"Not to be rude or anything but how can you say this _child_ will be able to help us?" It was Nymphadora Tonks. 

"Now, now, I'm sure Professor Dumbledoor has come up with a _brilliant _plan." The words were dripping with sarcasm, definitely Snape.

"So what is the plan Albus?" McGonogall.

"We are all aware of the growing concern of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. His powers are growing and so are his supporters. Thus, we intern must start counting our allies, especially our more... _powerful _allies." Dumbledoor paused probably in thought. "That is why I summoned an _old_ friend."

"What can be so powerful about a bunch o' children?" Hagrid questioned.

"You shall see in good time. They will reveal the key to Voldemorts newfound powers, but for now Harry needs all the help he can get." Dumbledoor chuckled.

"As they say in muggle slang, desperate times calls for desperate measures," Aurthur Weasley said lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"So do we have a deal?" Dumbledoor asked enigmatically.

"Yes of course, we will not let you down."

* * *

It was like the last comment was directed right at Harry, but he couldn't tell who it was The hairs in the back of Harry's neck rose, realizing that they had been discovered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly made it back to their rooms. 

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Ron… it's all very confusing, were they talking about us when they said children?"

"I don't know… but I don't like this. I don't need to be protected," Harry huffed at his friends. "Are they thinking about getting me a body guard! That's extremely stupid. I don't need one. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"I'm more worried about the _powers _or something that Voldemort was going to have."

"Me too Ron. Maybe its for the best Harry."

"Yeah what ever I'm going back to sleep." Rolling his eyes Harry grumpily stalked off to his bed.

"Wonder what's his problem," Ron muttered. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You boys better wake up on time, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley remember?"

* * *

_**END**_

_**A/N**_: Well that concludes the first chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, haha don't forget to review --- i'll love you forever and ever if you do haha. 

Oh yeah and if you were wondering, Syaoran is DEFINITELY going to be in this Fic S & S ALL THE WAY >. XDDD


End file.
